Ralph
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His family, parties, science, being with his brothers, inventing, food, playing video games, dancing and singing, music, martial arts|dislikes = Nigel's stubbornness, getting in trouble, his family in danger, villains, Butch and his gang, murder, not having any ideas, fighting with his brothers, violence|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality, intelligence, martial arts, singing,|weapons = Fists, claws|fate = Enjoys the reunion party with his family and begins to join them on their adventures.}}'''Ralph '''is a major/supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Personality Ralph is a young wolf with a large imagination. He is portrayed to creative, confident, selfless, friendly, loyal and optimistic character. He entertains himself with helping his uncle with his inventions, coming up with ideas of his own, playing with his brothers and eating meat. As a pre-teen, Ralph was mischievous, impressionable, adventurous and admired his family especially his parents and uncles. The young wolf often uses his optimism to help his friends stay positive and happy when they're not having a good day. In the first movie and season of the cartoon series, Ralph was cheeky and immature because he and Cody would enjoy playfully teasing his eldest brother, Nigel until he gets angry. Ralph's actions usually gets him and Cody in trouble. As Ralph grows into a teenager, he not only becomes mature or responsible, he learns from his mistakes and respects his brother, Nigel instead of teasing him until he gets angry. Ralph is a wise and respectful wolf. He learns to respect his uncles' past and how the death of their parents harmed them mentally. He especially understand his uncle Matthew's goal to win the science fair and make his parents proud which is why he doesn't do anything to interfere with his chance of his winning a science by tampering with the invention. Ralph also likes to have ideas about to do on a quiet day with his brothers. He doesn't care what he does whether it's with his brothers, family or friends, he just wants to do something rather than sitting in his room doing nothing all day. Even though, Ralph looks like a calm individual, he tends to lose his cool when his family or friends is opposed, disrespected or threatened. He'll do everything he can to protect them from the people who is a threat to them and himself. Physical appearance Ralph is a slender but slightly obese grey wolf. He has black eyes and has a slight muscular build. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Ralph is an anthropomorphic wolf. ** '''Animal Strength: '''Ralph developed the wolf strength from his father. ** '''Animal Speed: '''Ralph developed the wolf speed from his father and the ordinary speed from his mother. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Ralph's creativity and scientific ideas comes from his high intelligence that is passed down to his brothers. * '''Martial Artists: '''In his free time, Ralph took karate classes along with his brothers. In the climax scenes in episodes and films, he is shown to be a skilled fighter. * '''Immortality: '''Ralph is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Master Archer: '''Ralph became a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Development After the storywriter decided to have Sierra and Kirby get married at the end of the film. The storywriter thought the movie would've ended well if Sierra and Kirby would have sons who are all wolves. Ralph would be shown to be the leader and the one with the ideas. Cody would be the quiet one but still the one with the ideas and he is shown to be smarter than he looks. Even though, Nigel is the oldest, he is the protective one who always get his brothers out of any trouble that they get themselves into. Appearances The Black Lion Years after the Wootens defeat Wolfgang and reconcile with each other, Sierra and Kirby get married and they had three sons. Ralph is seen in the family room in his uncle Matthew's arms with Cody on his shoulder and Nigel holding his hand. Matthew tells his nephews about their ancestors. They are later seen with their parents enjoying the reunion party with their family. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Ralph is in his teenage years and he serves as a supporting character in the film along with his brothers and the rest of his family. He is seen in the opening before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He is seen again until Matthew returns to Columbia with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi since he had a fun-loving side just like his uncles. He later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woosville and Prince Carlos. He becomes a member of the Mastiff family after his uncles and mother gets adopted. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. Draw It Ralph serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others Animal Planet Ralph serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He joins his uncle and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Ralph serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Breakout with his brothers. The North Wooten Ralph serves as a supporting character in the film. He wasn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Ralph serves as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Ralph told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Ralph and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Ralph was cheering for them. Return to the Present Ralph joins Matthew on his adventure to the future to save his future from Future Butch. Ralph was supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood Ralph serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Ralph serves as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief. The Black Lion Ralph mostly serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Teenagers Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Archers Category:Royalty Category:Inventors Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers